marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Blast Gold
Marble Blast Gold is the second game in the Marble Blast trio. It was developed by GarageGames and Monster Studios and is currently owned by InterActiveCorp. Originally, it was just a renamed version of Marble Blaster, but then GG added 27 new levels and Gold Times, and released it as Marble Blast Gold, on May 9th, 2003. It has four level divisions: Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, and Custom. However, GG sold the copyright to InterActiveCorp, and therefore, MBG is no longer being sold (except for on the MacGameStore). It is, however, available on the new Marble Blast Forums for free (Mac and PC; Linux is not available at the moment, however, the demo is available). Overview |Not a product description?(Y, N) = N |Description = Roll your marble through a rich cartoon landscape of moving platforms and dangerous hazards. Along the way find power ups to increase your speed, jumping ability, or flight power, and use them to collect the hidden gems and race to the finish for the fastest time.}} Trivia *MBG was once packaged with every Apple iMac G5 computer and iBook G4 laptop. *MBG was planned to have Multiplayer. *Marbles in multiplayer seem not to roll. (This has since been fixed in other mods, such as MBP.) *While the game's name is "Marble Blast Gold", its application's name is called "MarbleBlast Gold.app" on Mac OS X, "MarbleBlastGold.exe" or "marbleblast.exe" on Windows, and "marbleblastgold.bin" on Linux. Levels Beginner Levels 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. Intermediate Levels 25. Jump, Jump, Jump 26. Monster Speedway Qualifying 27. Skate Park 28. Ramp Matrix 29. Hoops 30. Go For The Green 31. Fork In The Road 32. Tri-Twist 33. Marbletris 34. Space Slide 35. 36. Marble Playground 37. Hop, Skip And A Jump 38. Take The High Road 39. Half-Pipe 40. Gauntlet 41. Moto-Marblecross 42. Shock Drop 43. Spork In The Road 44. Great Divide 45. The Wave 46. Tornado Alley 47. Monster Speedway 48. Upward Spiral Advanced Levels 49. Thrill Ride 50. Money Tree 51. Fan Lift 52. Leap Of Faith 53. Freeway Crossing 54. Stepping Stones 55. Obstacle Course 56. Points Of The Compass 57. Three-Fold Maze 58. Tube Treasure 59. Slip 'n' Slide 60. Skyscraper 61. Half-Pipe Elite 62. A-Maze-Ing! 63. Block Party 64. Trapdoor Madness 65. Moebius Strip 66. Great Divide Revisited 67. Escher's Race 68. To The Moon 69. Around The World In 30 Seconds 70. Will O' Wisp 71. Twisting The Night Away 72. Survival Of The Fittest Gold Levels 73. Plumber's Portal 74. Siege 75. Ski Slopes 76. Ramps Reloaded 77. Tower Maze 78. Freefall 79. Acrobat 80. Whirl 81. Mudslide 82. Pipe Dreams 83. Scaffold 84. Airwalk 85. Shimmy 86. Path Of Least Resistance 87. Daedalus 88. Ordeal 89. Battlements 90. Pinball Wizard 91. Eye Of The Storm 92. Dive! 93. Tightrope 94. Natural Selection 95. Tango 96. Icarus 97. Under Construction 98. Pathways 99. Darwin's Dilemma 100. King Of The Mountain Images Production presents.jpg production.jpg title.jpg Help/Credits Overview.png Basic-Controls.png Camera-Controls.png Goals.png Powerups.png Powerups2.png Hazards.png Hazards2.png About-Garagegames.png About-The-Torque.png Team.png Special-Thanks.png Textures Other Marble.png|App Icon Cursor.png|Cursor Gglogo150.png Music *Shell (plays in menus) *Beach Party (plays on levels that when divided by 3, give a remainder of 2) *Classic Vibe (plays on levels that when divided by 3, give a remainder of 1) *Groove Police (plays on levels evenly divisible by 3) See also *Marble Blaster *Marble Blast Ultra *Marble Blast Platinum *Marble *Marble Blast XP Download *PC Demo *Linux Demo *Mac Demo *[http://www.macgamestore.com/product/472/Marble-Blast-Gold Mac FULL Version! ($6.99)] Category:Monster Studios Category:GarageGames Category:Marble Blast Gold Category:Marble Blast Game